


[Podfic] live in color, die in nothingness

by cheshiretears



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Crewmate/Impostor- Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, color symbolism, crewmate corpse, impostor sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: the world is awash with color and Corpse knows Sykkuno is the imposter(Podfic of live in color, die in nothingness by Oceantail)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] live in color, die in nothingness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [live in color, die in nothingness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602789) by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail). 



> I had the honor of working with Oceantail for Voiceteam 2020 sooooo when I saw this little guy... come on, I wasn't going to pass up angst like this. Thanks to Oceantail for having the almighty Blanket Permission-- please go give her love on the original!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Download/stream with effects** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p5PGN2cVNjW-sidCOuEjVNaTeW0qYejg/view?usp=sharing) (7:48 min | 8 MB)

**Download/stream without effects** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Go-1ypac_EPa-KYo9Azbq1L8ltw5sxD8/view?usp=sharing) (7:52 min | 8 MB)

**Text:** [live in color, die in nothingness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602789) by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)

**Sound Effects** : [Various sounds from the game by SoundKing and ZozV](https://www.voicy.network/official-soundboards/Games/among-us)

**Author's Note:**

> (I need you to know, I really struggled with whether victory was the correct effect to add at the end but like... that's what the game would give you and isn't that all the more bittersweet?)


End file.
